Episode of Jingle
Jingle is sitting in a small cave just outside of Sri Lanka eating fish. He finishes his breakfast and goes to clean up. He takes a bucket and sits it under the faucet in his bathtub and turns the knob, but no water comes out. "They must've found the extra pipe I ran into the water supply. I'll see about it later" Jingle sighs and walks over to a small mat on the floor and sits down. He closes his eyes and begins to meditate. His body glows a jade colored aura and he begins to float. Hours go by for what feels like minutes. Jingle rises up from his meditative state and staggers slowly from his cave to look for the source of his water shortage. He travels through the thin woods just behind his cave to where the river is. He scratches his head in confusion as he studies a large metal obelisk standing where the river used to be. Jingle goes into Sri Lanka to see if he can gather information. He can hear angry shouting and see a crowd formed in front of a weird vehicle. "What is happening right now" As he gets closer he realizes that the president of Sri Lanka is inside of a cage next to four 6ft robots and that the people are protesting about the water being out. Jingle sneaks behind the crowd and listens for more information. A lady turns around in front of Jingle "It's the freak" she whispers to the man standing next to her, who is most likely her husband. The man turns to look at Jingle, makes a rude face and pulls his wife in closer to him. Jingle shakes his head and sighs. "Your power and resources belong to Lord Ruin now, your protest is meaningless and will result in your eradication." One of the robots points into the crowd as another speaks. The cage begins to lift up and Jingle realized that there is a drone attached to the top. Jingle dashes forward and smashes the drone, making the cage slam onto the ground. The crowd shreiks when they see Jingle. The robots attack him, but he defeats them easily with chakra blasts. Jingle turns to the crowd " I'm going to go and return your resources that they took" Many in the cowd begin to slander and accuse him, but he just ignores them and takes off towards the obelisk. He arrives at the obelisk and analyzes the structure and finds out that it has a tube that runs from the top to the bottom and houses 30 other robots. Jingle crashes through the top and lands on 4 robots and crushes them. He fires 12 precise chakra orbs that blow up 12 robots on contact. He makes his way towards a keypad on a wall as the remaining robots fire lasers at him, which disperse upon contact with his aura. His 3rd eye glows as he focuses on the keypad. The keypad glows and then turns off. Jingle turns around and stares at the remaining robots and they burst into jade dust and disappear. Jingle flies to the top of the obelisk and peers out, sure enough all of the water is being pumped back into the river. He grins softly and returns to his home, cleans up, and goes to sleep. When he wakes up the next morning, there is a small woven basket with money, food, and bath materials. He grins as he picks it up and reads the card left inside. "Thank you for risking your life and returning our resources. Sorry about how the people treat you, you probably will never get the thanks that you deserve, but this is just a thank you from me. -President PS: You should take a look at the news article taped to the bottom of the basket." ''Jingle dumps the things out of the basket and onto the floor to retrieve the news article. His grin fades as he reads the title "Ruin Conquers South America''" Category:Stories Category:Kings of Unity